Rah! Rah! Run For Your Lives!!!
by Candy and Bells
Summary: Hogwarts is attacked by preppy cheerleaders... And Sirius is their first victim!!! (A MWPP/L Fic)
1. The Cheerleaders Have Landed

**Attack of the Preppy Cheerleaders: Rah! Rah! Run For Your Lives!!!**

**Prologue: Introduction By Roslyn Auerbach **

During the whole thing, one thought kept hitting me, over and over again like a rabid bunny with the intelligence of a thermos and the energy of an ox: _This is bad... this is really bad... this is really, really bad, this is really, really, totally and completely bad!!! _I would've used a word other than 'bad' but I didn't happen to have my thesaurus on hand. 

So I supposed it would've worked out... Maybe... More like never... I mean, It was worse than Voldermort! Worse than an alien invasion! It was _cheerleaders_!!! I still have nightmares about those days. Scary, I tell you. 

Pom pom wavers from hell, those girls were. 

The "system" had forgot one key detail, and its name? 

Black... Sirius Black. 

**Chapter One: The Cheerleaders Have Landed **

"Since when does this school have _pep rallies_?" James moaned as the group of seven Gryffindor students headed down the marble staircase at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and towards the Quidditch field for the first pep rally in the history of Hogwarts. 

"Since when does this school have _cheerleaders_?" Roslyn Auerbach retorted, scowling. 

"Any sport that combines pom poms and girls doing gymnastics in really short skirts is okay by me," her boyfriend, James's best friend, Sirius Black replied offhandedly. 

Roslyn glared at him. "I didn't mean that..." Sirius said, shrinking away slightly. When Roslyn got mad, she was _scary_. 

Roslyn was the temper of the group. The bad temper. 

"Chill, Ros," Haleigh chimed in. "How bad can it be?" 

By the time they got to the Quidditch field, she knew the answer. 

Roslyn and Haleigh's best friend spoke. "Shoot me," Lily moaned. "On second thought, don't. I'm already in Hell," 

'Hell' seemed to describe the scene that met their eyes pretty well in Roslyn's opinion. 

Pom poms, cheerleaders, and the sounds of hundreds of students in the bleachers being tortured by being forced to watch and listen. 

Meanwhile, Sirius's attention was in other places. Places where it ought not to be, thought Roslyn. 

"Sirius, No," she and James said in unison, grabbing his arms. 

"But... but..." Sirius stumbled over the words. 

"No!" they repeated. 

"But... they've got pom poms!" Sirius protested. 

Remus Lupin, Haleigh's boyfriend and James and Sirius's other best friend rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Double meanings, Sirius," he muttered. 

Haleigh turned to glare at him. "And why are _you_ thinking that way?" she snapped. "They're nothing but a bunch of blond-haired bimbos!" she added spitefully. 

"But... _you've_ got blond hair," Remus ventured cautiously. 

Haleigh glowered at him. "Say that again, and I'll dye it green," 

"Please don't," Remus pleaded. "I like your hair," 

Roslyn went on to add, that if Haleigh dyed her hair green, she would kill her and never speak to her again. 

"But if you kill me, you can't speak to me," Haleigh said reasonably, her logical side kicking in. 

"Care to test that theory, Haleigh?" Roslyn, who's nerves were already stretched to a breaking point by the horrifying discovery of cheerleaders in their midst, asked fiercely. 

"Uh, no. That's _okay_," Haleigh replied, stepping back, and crossing her fingers in an X as though warding off vampires. 

"Please don't kill my girlfriend, Ros," Remus said sincerely. "I happen to rather like this one," 

"And what do you mean _this one_?" Haleigh asked, turning to frown at him. 

"Nothing, dear," Remus muttered meekly, inching away from Haleigh. 

At this point, Lily noticed that James and Sirius had both been silent during this whole episode. This struck her as odd, because it was very un-James and Sirius like behavior to stay quiet for long. 

She looked by back, just in time to see James dragging Sirius back from the group of giggling, blond cheerleaders by the scruff of his neck. "Sirius, no! Get back here!" he yelled, as Sirius pulled free, and ran. 

James proceeded to chase Sirius around the Quidditch field. 

"I am going to _kill_ my boyfriend," Roslyn said through gritted teeth. "I'll take one of those pom poms and beat him over the head with it... and do it again... and again... and again..." she was demonstrating all this very accurately, Lily thought. 

"And then I'll strangle him with a lanyard," Roslyn added. 

"Uh... oh... Haleigh, grab her!" Lily said, and both Remus and Haleigh seized Roslyn to keep her from turning any of her fantasies to realities. 

By this time, James had successfully captured Sirius and proceeded to drag him to the bleachers where the rest of the group and his doom – aka Roslyn Auerbach – awaited, Sirius protesting all the way. 

"James! Let go! She'll kill me! She's going to kill me!" Sirius objected, trying to pull free. 

"She'll kill you even more if you go back to those cheerleaders, you know that, don't you?" James asked logically. 

Roslyn watched the battle in amusement, sighed, and rolled her eyes, all the while plotting revenge. 


	2. The Invasion Was Official

**Chapter Two: The Invasion Was Official **

Hogwarts had been officially invaded by cheerleaders. 

"Do they _ever_ take off their uniforms?" Roslyn complained, eying a group off giggling, peppy cheerleaders standing around the common room, surrounded by a group of male admirers. 

"Okay, this calls for serious measures," Lily said firmly, getting a piece of parchment and a quill. 

"Is that Sirius?!" Roslyn asked, not paying one iota of attention to Lily, focused on the crowd of boys swooning over the cheerleaders. 

"Ros, can we please refrain from killing Sirius until we've finished our discussion?" Haleigh asked exasperatedly. 

"And that's Remus and James over there!" Roslyn declared. 

"WHAT?!?!?!" the two girls exploded. Remus heard this, and turned, smile fading as he saw his girlfriend's face. 

"Uh... hi Hal," he said meekly. Roslyn and Lily seized Haleigh to keep her from ripping off Remus's head and using it as a bludger. 

"Alright, this means _war_!" Haleigh snapped. "Remus Lupin, step _away_ from the cheerleaders," 

"But... 

"Step _away _from the cheerleaders!" Haleigh repeated, irritation boiling over in her voice. 

Remus sighed, and backed away, beaten. 

Finally, when the whole of the two groups (minus Sirius) had assembled, Lily took charge. 

"We have to know what we're up against," She declared, and then drew up the following chart: 

Cheerleader 

**Eye Color **

**Hair Color **

**Traits **

Victoria 

Blue 

Blonde 

Captain 

Kristy 

Blue 

Blonde 

Preppy 

Megan 

Blue 

Blonde 

Dumb 

Ashley 

Blue 

Blonde 

Peppy 

Courtnie 

Blue 

Blonde 

Perky 

Clair 

Blue 

Blonde 

Bimbo 

Kate 

Blue 

Blonde 

Snobby 

Colby 

Blue 

Blonde 

Slut 

Melisa 

Blue 

Blonde 

Wannabe 

Shannon 

Blue 

Blonde 

Queen Bee 

Marcie 

Blue 

Blonde 

B With An Itch 

"Hey! Ashley's not _that _bad!" James protested. Lily glared at him. 

"And how would _you_ know?" she asked fiercely. James shrank back in his chair. 

"Never mind... he muttered. 

Lily scowled, then turned back to the chart. 

"We've already planned our course of action," she said to the boys, indicating herself, Roslyn, and Haleigh. 

"Well, what are you planning to do?" Peter asked, curious. 

"For starters," Lily said diplomatically. "We shall not _sit_ in the bleachers," Roslyn and Haleigh nodded solemnly. "We shall wander beneath them, and commit mild acts of mayhem," Two more nods. 

"I see... said James, exchanging glances with Remus and Peter. They were all thinking the same thing – the girls had lost their minds. "And what will you _call_ yourselves?" 

"We are – as of now – the Resident Anti-Preps of Gryffindor Tower," Roslyn explained. 

"Oh boy," moaned Remus. A glare from Haleigh silenced him. She was apparently still touchy on the subject of cheerleaders. 

"Do we _have_ to help out with this?" Peter whined. 

Lily glared. "Suit yourself," she snapped. 

James stood up. "We will," he turned to walk away, and Remus and Peter followed. 

"And don't you dare go anywhere near those cheerleaders!" Lily called after him. He groaned. 

"I think she's caught on to me," he muttered to Remus, who shrugged, and nodded towards Haleigh, saying something that made James nod in sympathy. Haleigh was glaring bloody murder at the both of them. 

"Those cheerleaders are _dead_," She said venomously. 

Roslyn and Lily agreed, with relish. 

Lily glanced after her boyfriend's retreating back, and found herself wondering about his comment on the subject of a certain cheerleader. 

It was time to see what a little Miss Amanda Potter knew about this.


	3. Planet Fluffloofa

**Chapter Three: Planet Fluffloofa **

A hand reached out and grabbed Amanda Potter, first year, out of the crowd, pulling her off to the side. 

It belonged to a certain Lily, that was _not_ at all happy. 

"Okay," she began. "I want to know _everything_ that has been going on between James and that cheerleader," she nodded towards Ashley, who was talking to James over in a corner of the common room. 

"Alright, but it'll cost you," Amanda said slyly. 

Lily was about to say 'You're crazy!' when she happened to glance over at her boyfriend and then enemy. Her boyfriend was looking very interested in the enemy's pom poms. Lily heard a distinct giggle. "How much?" she asked through gritted teeth. 

Amanda seemed content. "Five galleons." 

"Alright" she snapped. "_Evil little girl_," she muttered under her breath, tossing the gold into Amanda's outstretched and waiting hand. 

"Much obliged," Amanda replied happily, depositing the money in her pocket, and she began to fill Lily in on the details. 

If Lily had been mad before, it was nothing compared to the expression on her face, now that Amanda had finished. She was _livid_. 

"I am going to _kill_ him." She said angrily. "I'll strangle him with the lanyard that Ros is going to strangle Sirius with and-" 

"As for Sirius, that'll be another five galleons," Amanda said, obviously hoping to get more money out of the redhead. 

"Talk to Ros about that one, tater tot," Lily replied, walking off, and pulling James away from Ashley by the scruff of his neck. "Come here," she snapped at him. "I have something to talk to you about." 

Haleigh and Roslyn followed, incase they were needed to prevent murder. 

"What?" James asked innocently. 

"I have to talk to you about a certain cheerleader you've casually been chatting with for the past _half hour_," 

"Uh oh..." James muttered under his breath. Aloud he said, "Alright... um... you weren't in the library, were you?" he sounded hopeful. 

"No... what happened in the library? Amanda didn't tell me about that..." 

"Amanda? What's my little sister got to do with this?" James asked incredulously. 

"She _knows_ things, James. She has connections." Lily said simply. 

"Like what?" Roslyn asked casually. 

"Go talk to her, Ros," Lily advised, and as Roslyn was departing, she added. "And bring five galleons!" 

"She's _charging_ now?" James moaned. 

"That's beside the point. What happened in the library?" 

"Nothing! I swear!" James said nervously, and obviously _not_ innocent. 

"James, what happened in the _goddamned _library?" Lily hissed at him, and James took a small step back. 

"Well... it was all perfectly innocent... nothing involving library tables at least..." 

It was the wrong thing to say. 

"Run, James. Run for your life," Haleigh advised. He turned to do just that, but Lily grabbed him by the collar. 

"Uh uh. You're _not_ getting away this time. Go over there and tell her to lay off," she nodded towards Ashley. 

"But... but..." It was remarkable how much James sounded like his best friend at that moment. 

"James, _look_ at Sirius." Lily snapped, and James looked. 

"Okay, okay, I see your point. I'll go tell her to knock it off," 

"And I'll go with you, to make sure you do," Lily added, following him back to Ashley, who at first shockingly enough appeared to be doing homework. Lily was rather relived when she found out that the peppy blond was just writing out cheers. 

"Uh... We need to talk," James stuttered, a rather pained expression on his face as he pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. 

Ashley looked up, but her perky smile disappeared the second she noticed _the girlfriend_ standing behind her latest target. 

"You... you're breaking up with me?" she asked, trying to look hurt. 

"We were never together in the first place," James hissed, jerking his head at Lily, who made an indistinct noise in her throat. James hoped she wasn't plotting ways to kill him with a pom pom. 

"Oh..." Ashley frowned. 

"And... It's not that I don't want to see you again," James began. "It's just that... well... I want to put you on a space ship and send you off to planet Fluffloofa... and I'm sure there's a guy out there that's right for you... like... maybe one that's had part of his brain removed... and thinks he's a bunny... and then the two of you can go off and be bunnies together..." 

Ashley was gaping at him. Her peppiness insulted, she was at a loss for words. 

"Happy, Lily?" James asked Lily over his shoulder. Lily smiled cheerfully. 

"Good boy," she said, patting him on the head, the way one would a pet dog. James was about to say that Sirius would probably enjoy the gesture more than he, but stopped, reminding himself that Lily (as far as any of them knew) was blissfully unaware of their midnight rounds. 


	4. Ooooh... I Like Pom Poms...

**Chapter Four: Ooooh... I Like Pom Poms...**

"We have to plan our course of action much more carefully from now on," Lily said. "They might start getting suspicious. 

Roslyn nodded, as did Haleigh, but something behind Lily's back caught her eye. She choked back a laugh. 

Lily and Roslyn eyed her carefully for a moment, before turning to see James, Sirius, and Remus entering the common room, all completely drenched. 

"You had to rig the water cooler," James said mournfully to Lily as the three boys approached, pointing to his soaking wet Quidditch robes. 

Lily grinned. "We said mild acts of mayhem," she reminded him. 

Remus shook his head. "That was a _big_ act of mayhem. Especially with Sirius around all those wet cheerleaders," 

"_WHAT?!?!_" Roslyn exploded. 

"Thanks Remus," Sirius muttered. "Now she's ready to kill me," 

"Sirius, she's been ready to kill you for the past _week_," Haleigh said exasperatedly. 

"I'll come to your funeral," James volunteered meekly. 

Sirius groaned. "Thanks, James. That makes me feel _so_ much better," 

"Anytime," James replied, turning back to Lily, indicating his soaked robes again. "What could have _possessed_ you to do this?" he moaned. 

Lily's grin broadened. "Revenge," 

"Oh, please don't go off on the revenge thing again," Remus groaned. 

"And you taught us everything we know," Roslyn said to the boys, trying not to laugh. 

James sighed. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better," 

"The cheerleaders aren't _that_ bad," Remus said after a pause. 

Haleigh glared at him, but Sirius brightened. "Yeah, maybe you'd like to meet them," he offered. 

Lily stared at him for a moment, then spoke. "Hold, please," she turned to her friends, and the Anti-Preps gathered in a huddle. "So what do you think?" she whispered. 

"Well, if we meet them, at least we'll know what we're up against," Haleigh said thoughtfully. 

"Good point. All in favor say 'aye'," 

"Aye," the three girls whispered, and Lily turned back to the boys. 

"We accept the offer," she said. 

James inwardly groaned at the tone of voice she was using. "I knew that was a bad idea," he muttered to Sirius, who shrugged. 

Ten minutes later, on their way down to the Quidditch field, Lily turned to the other two Anti-Preps. "Okay," she said, with the attitude of an army general reprimanding troops. "We're about to come face-to-face with the enemy. Haleigh, you're in charge of holding the guys back. Or at least ordering James and Remus to hold Sirius back. Ros, whatever you do – don't blow anything up," 

James raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Jeez, Lily, they're _just_ cheerleaders," he reminded her. 

"To you, they're blond bimbos doing gymnastics in short skirts. To us, they're pom pom wavers from the tenth level of Hell," Lily replied venomously. 

"Right..." James shook his head. "My girlfriend has gone insane," he said to his friends, who nodded. 

"I'm glad to see you still remember that you _have_ a girlfriend," Lily snapped, and James backed off. 

***

It wasn't until after the girls had been introduced to all the cheerleaders, that Roslyn noticed Sirius gravitating towards a certain one of them – the Captain – Victoria Ashbourne. 

What kind of a name was 'Victoria Ashbourne' anyway? 

She watched the cheerleader casually flirting with Sirius for several minutes, until she finally walked up to her and said "You know, he happens to be my _boyfriend_," 

"Really?" she asked, faking surprise. "Well, he hasn't been acting like he has a girlfriend," 

Sirius ducked behind James and pushed him forward. "Curse him! He's willing to sacrifice himself for his best friend!" 

"No, I'm not," James countered, ducking behind Sirius again. 

"Um... Hi..." Sirius said, once faced with his angry girlfriend. "Victoria and I aren't _together_ together... we're really good... friends..." 

"Yeah," Victoria added. "Really, really, _really_, good friends," Victoria turned to Sirius. "Right, honey?" 

"Excuse me? Why are you calling me honey?" 

"Oh, come on, I call you honey every day," she said with a sugary smile. 

At this point, Sirius seemed to be shocked into telling the truth. "_What_?" 

"You said you weren't even going out with _her_ anymore," she indicated Ros, with something near contempt. "You said you broke up with her," 

Sirius gaped, trying to remember if he had ever said anything of the sort, which didn't seem very likely. 

At this point, Roslyn totally lost any self-control she'd harbored through the day. 

Two seconds later, the pom poms in Victoria's hands had exploded to a fine dust. 

"Those were my favorite pom poms!" she whined, and then added. "Those were my _only_ pom poms!" 

The Anti-Preps and the Marauders had gathered around her, James and Remus restraining Sirius, and Haleigh and Lily restraining Roslyn. 

Sirius was eyeing Victoria, his gazed slipping down a foot or so from what would be eye level, seemingly forgetting the ordeal she had just put him through. 

"I wouldn't say they were your _only_ pom poms..." he said quietly. 

It was enough for Roslyn to hear him, however. She wrenched her arms free of Lily and Haleigh's grasps, and turned to face him. "_Shut up_, Sirius!" she hissed through clenched teeth. 


	5. A New Captain

**Chapter Five: A New Captain **

"Ros, Ros, Ros," Lily chided her friend when they were safely back in the common room. Sirius was hiding, and the rest of the Marauders refused to divulge where he was. 

Victoria had fainted from what she claimed was the shock at seeing her beloved pom poms blown to bits, and was now resting in the Hospital Wing, but the Anti-Preps knew it was just another ploy to get attention. 

"What?" Ros asked, nerves stretched to a breaking point. She had already received detention, plus a loss of twenty points from Gryffindor house. She was in no mood to be lectured. 

"Didn't I say not blow anything up?" Lily asked. "Even though it was pretty hilarious..." she admitted after a moment. 

Roslyn declined comment. 

"You know what this means, don't you?" Haleigh asked. 

"What?" chorused Lily and Roslyn. 

"The cheerleading squad," Haleigh paused for the sake of drama. "Needs a new captain. And what better way for us to plan our next move than to get someone on the _inside_?" 

"Brilliant!" Lily exclaimed, and both girls turned to look at Roslyn. 

"No!" she snapped. 

"Come on, Ros!" Haleigh coaxed, trying to think of a good argument. She settled for a desperate sounding, "Please?" 

To which Lily replied with, "Brilliant argument, Hal," Haleigh glared. 

"Wait, why me?" Roslyn demanded. 

"Because...er..." Lily shrugged. "All I know is that it can't be me," she grinned. "They won't trust the leader of the Anti-Preps," she added smugly. 

Roslyn scowled. "Why can't it be Haleigh, then? Hal, you're blonde! You'd fit in perfectly!" 

Haleigh glowered at her. "I told you that the next time you pointed out I have blonde hair, I'd dye it green. Besides, we need some who would stand out," she nodded towards Roslyn's own black tresses. 

"If you dyed your hair green you'd stand out!" Roslyn argued. 

Haleigh scowled at her. "Ros, this would be the perfect way to get back at Sirius! Don't you – for once – solve a problem without using violence?" 

"Yes, but this is a problem that I really, _really_ want to solve by using violence," Roslyn whined. 

"Ros, forget it. Can you do gymnastics?" Lily interjected. 

"Yes, I've taken gymnastics since I was three... _why_?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Because the captain needs to be athletic. And it's plain obvious that all the rest of those girls can do is shout and shake pom poms in every direction," Haleigh answered her. 

Roslyn sighed, then glanced towards the rest of the Marauders, who were whispering about something – or someone, more specifically _where_ someone might be hiding. 

"Fine," she snapped. "What do you want me to do?" 

Lily and Haleigh grinned triumphantly, and Haleigh took out a notebook in which she had carefully charted operation Turn-Ros-Into-A-Bimbo. 

***

"Why do you guys sit up in the front row _anyway_?" Haleigh asked suspiciously. 

"Because Sirius sits up here," Remus replied. "And I _really_ don't trust him alone with some of those cheerleaders," 

"Are you sure that's your _only_ reason?" Haleigh asked, still unconvinced. 

"It is!" Remus said, trying to look innocent. "And... it... er... provides a better view..." he muttered. 

Lily laughed shortly. "Yeah, right. Of _what_?" 

"And why are _you_ guys sitting up here in the front row?" Peter asked, trying to avoid argument. 

"Because," Haleigh began her part. "I don't trust him alone with cheerleaders any more than I trust _Sirius_ alone with cheerleaders," At this comment, Remus looked slightly hurt. 

But just slightly. 

"Lily? What about you?" Peter asked Lily. 

"Because I don't trust her," Lily pointed at Haleigh, "not to murder _him_," she pointed to Remus. 

"Wait a minute," Sirius piped up suddenly. "Speaking of murder and not trusting people, where's Ros?" 

"Good going, Sirius! You _just_ noticed that your girlfriend is _missing_?" Haleigh said sarcastically. 

"Well? Where is she?" Sirius asked impatiently, scanning the crowd in the bleachers for any sign of his girlfriend, and ignoring the insult. 

"Well," said Lily slyly. "That rather has to do with why we're sitting with you guys today. You see, the cheerleaders have a new captain," 

Remus gaped at her. "You don't mean-" 

"Oh, look!" Haleigh faked surprise. "Here they come now," she nodded towards the group of cheerleaders coming from the direction of the locker rooms and out onto the field. 

They were being led by someone who was definitely _not_ blond, but with the shortest skirt of the bunch, she could've certainly passed for a bimbo. 

Sirius gaped, and swore loudly. Roslyn flipped her hair as they passed the Quidditch teams, catching the attention of all male members present. Even James couldn't help himself for a moment, but a glare from Lily across the field seemed to pull him back to his senses. If he'd ever had any, which at the moment seemed doubtful. 

As the squad strolled over to the bleachers, Sirius got to his feet, and grabbed Roslyn's arm. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her, completely shocked. 

"What?" Roslyn asked, faking innocence, which Lily doubted she had ever possessed. "I thought you liked cheerleaders," 

"But... but..." Sirius tried to find some argument to toss in her way. 

"Hey, you moon over other people, I can have other people moon over me," she said in a slightly seductive tone with a saucy smile added in for good measure. 

"But... but..." Sirius repeated, still at a loss for words. 

"Now, if you _don't_ mind," Roslyn continued, pulled her arm free. "_I_ have to go cheer," she turned to walk away, then added over her shoulder. "Keep an eye on me. I'll be the one doing all the flips, splits, and being tossed into the air frequently," 

Then, she left him there, gaping like the idiot that he normally was. 

"I'll be watching her," Peter said thoughtfully as she walked away, and he admired her figure. 

Remus nodded. "I have to admit, that girl _does_ look good in a skirt... Hal, maybe you should go out for cheerleading..." 

Haleigh shook her head and covered his eyes with her hand. 

Sirius, meanwhile, was glaring bloody murder at Peter. "I'll have you know that's _my_ girlfriend you're talking about," he snapped. 

"You haven't been _acting_ like she's your girlfriend lately," Lily pointed out. 

Sirius cracked, and at a loss for insults, simply said, "Shut up, Lily," 

"So," Remus turned to Lily and Haleigh. "Is this your idea of sick, twisted revenge?" 

"Yes, of course," Lily replied. 

"Some revenge," Peter muttered. His eyes were still fixed on Roslyn, who had started doing some impressive "gymnastics". 

"It's mainly revenge on Sirius," Haleigh admitted. She glanced towards Sirius. "And it's working too," 

Indeed, Sirius was still gaping at his "girlfriend" with a look somewhere between horror and longing on his face. 

Lily grinned, and then directed her attention upward; toward the Quidditch game that no one else seemed to be watching. None of the male population of Hogwarts, anyway. 

Suddenly, a cheer went up through the crowd. "What? What happened? Did they catch the snitch or something?" Sirius asked, bewildered. 

"Nope," Peter replied, attention still fixed on the cheerleaders. "But Ros did do a split," 

"Aww, I missed it!" Sirius groaned, but added quickly, "Of course, the game's the most important thing, naturally," And pretended to look skyward, while he was really focusing on Roslyn flying through mid air.


End file.
